yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Nikiforov
Viktor Nikiforov (alt. spelling: Victor Nikiforov; Russian: Виктор Никифоров; Japanese: ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ, Vikutoru Nikiforofu) is a 27 year old former figure skater, current coach and choreographer, and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice as well as the first Russian skater introduced. Background Viktor is considered a living legend for winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships. By the age of 16, he was already at the top of the figure skating world. Appearance Viktor is a handsome man with short gray hair with bangs on his left side and blue eyes. His warm-up outfit consists of either his costume or practice outfit under red warm-ups and a runner jacket with "RU" on the chest. When he practices skating his outfit consists of black T-Shirt and grey jogging pants. When not skating he wears a black T-Shirt and white jeans. He usually wears a puffer coat and a scarf around his neck. He had long hair as a junior skater, so his costume had both feminine and masculine elements to it. After episode 10, he wears a golden engagement ring on the ring finger of his right hand. This matches the ring that Yuuri Katsuki wears. Personality He has a rock star-like charisma and is naturally very flirtatious. He prides himself on being able to surprise people. He's an odd person who likes to do things at his own pace and could be considered free-spirited or carefree. He is a bit of an airhead and, according to both himself and Yuri Plisetsky, very forgetful.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 2 According to Yakov, he only cares about himself. Despite this, he can be serious when the situation demands it and blunt about what he sees are the faults of others (such as telling Yuuri and Yuri that they were not as spectacular as they thought). Nevertheless, he's not very good with emotional situations and can be awkward at best, and (unintentionally) cruel and insensitive at worst.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 He is naturally calm and level-headed, only having lost his temper once on screen, at Yuri Plisetsky.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Viktor is first seen after the medal ceremony for the Grand Prix Final, during a photoshoot featuring the three medalists - him, Christophe Giamocetti, and Jean-Jacques Leroy. Later, he is seen in the lobby of the venue, advising Yuri Plisetsky about work that could be done to improve the step sequence in his free skate. Yuri blows him off and is promptly scolded by their coach, Yakov Feltsman. While Yuri is being scolded, Viktor notices that Yuuri Katsuki is looking at him and, mistaking him for a fan, offers to take a commemorative photo together with him. Yuuri walks away without a second glance. Later, he is seen on television at the ISU World Figure Skating Championships, during his free program. At the same time, Yuuri is showing his own imitation of Viktor's free skate to Yuuko Nishigori at Ice Castle Hasetsu. Unbeknownst to him, Yuuko's daughters are filming the entire performance and later they post it on YouTube, where it goes viral. Viktor is shown watching the video in his apartment with an unreadable expression on his face. The day after the video is posted, Yuuri goes out to shovel snow and is nearly bowled over by a large poodle that looks suspiciously like his own deceased Vicchan. When his father tells him the dog is owned by a handsome foreigner, Yuuri dashes madly to the baths. When he reaches the outdoor bath, he's greeted by none other than Viktor himself, who tells him that he has come to Japan to coach him. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! The episode starts off with a small flashback of when Viktor is leaving Russia. Yakov attempts to persuade Viktor to stay in Russia, telling him that if he leaves now, he won't be able to return. Viktor, in turn, hugs his now-former coach and tells him that he's sorry for not listening to him this one time. It cuts to Yakov at the airport, yelling at Viktor that he never even once listened to him in the first place. Viktor is seen in the plane, urging Yakov to come visit Japan sometime. Back in the present time, Viktor has fallen asleep after eating when Minako rushes into the inn in a panic. News of Viktor's departure and his intent to coach Yuuri have sent the Russian figure skating community into a panic. Back in St. Petersburg, Yakov is mobbed by a group of reporters, all asking about Viktor's status and his plans from now on. When asked if it really is true that he's going to go into coaching during his break, Yakov tells them that it's impossible because Viktor only thinks of himself. The scene shifts back to Japan, where Viktor has just woken himself up by sneezing. He's still hungry, so when asked what he wants to eat, he questions Yuuri about what he likes to eat, which is katsudon. Viktor takes an immediate liking to the dish but also tells Yuuri that he needs to lose weight in order for them to actually start training. Not soon afterwards, he lets them all know that he's not only coaching Yuuri but will be living with them from now on. Later, Viktor questions Yuuri on his life, personal relationships and skating related information in hopes of getting to know him. He gets up close and personal, causing Yuuri to flee. Later on, he and Yuuri begin their new exercise regimen and Viktor introduces himself to the Nishigori family. While practicing his free program from the previous season, he bans Yuuri from stepping out onto the ice until he's at least cut down his body fat. While out training with Yuuri, Viktor again asks personal questions, only to be distracted by Makkachin barking in the direction of Hasetsu Castle. He asks Yuuri what it is, and Yuuri tells him that there's a ninja house inside. Viktor ends up having Yuuri take a picture of him and Makkachin with the castle as a background and thus, revealing Viktor's whereabouts to an angry Yuri. It is revealed that Viktor once made a promise to help Yuri with his senior debut if he won the Junior Grand Prix without any quads. Afterwards, Viktor is shown skating to the choreography he had been planning on using for next season's short program. Once he is done, he notices that Yuri is in Japan too and, judging by the younger's face, realizes that he must have forgotten some kind of important promise. Yuri angrily reminds him of their deal and Viktor, presented with conflicting interests, decides to have Yuuri and Yuri compete in a skate off to determine who he will coach. Later on, with Yuri also expressing his intent on staying at Yu-topia Akatsuki, Yuuri disappears for a couple of hours for an anxiety-fueled practice. Viktor notices his absence and goes looking for him, following Mari's advice to look for Yuuri first at Minako's place, and then at Ice Castle Hasetsu. During his search, he is able to learn a variety of things about Yuuri from the people close to him. The day after, Viktor presents the two different arrangements of "In Regards to Love" to Yuuri and Yuri, and promptly assigns the two the songs opposite of what they had wanted to skate to. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Viktor says goodbye to Makkachin before getting on a plane to China with Yuuri for the Cup of China. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Viktor watches Yuuri fail to close a water bottle cap, exhausted after not sleeping before the day of the free skate. He tells Yuuri to go take a nap, as he always slept in until the last possible moment before competitions, before collapsing on top of him. Later, back at the rink, he forbids Yuuri from attempting any jumps during the warm-up, citing his already fragile confidence as a reason. Instead of watching the other free skates, Viktor takes Yuuri to the basement so he won't be discouraged by the cheers for the other competitors, and so that he won't become more nervous because of the added media attention. Viktor wonders how he can help Yuuri, as he is not experienced as being a coach. While thinking, he fails to notice that Yuuri has taken his earplugs off, and become near paralyzed from his anxiety, which the cheers exacerbate. Viktor hurries to cover Yuuri's ears, but cannot think of anything to say to motivate him. Viktor decides that "shattering" Yuuri's heart is the best course of action he can take, and tells Yuuri that if he does not place in the top three of the overall competition, he will take responsibility as his coach and resign. He'd intended to motivate Yuuri, but instead causes Yuuri to burst into tears. Viktor is very shocked, and retracts his words in an attempt to calm Yuuri down. Yuuri tells him that the reason he is so nervous for this skate in particular is that this time around, his mistakes reflect badly on not only himself, but Viktor as well. Viktor, who is grasping at straws at this point, tells Yuuri he's not good with comforting others, and offers to kiss Yuuri to calm him down. Yuuri yells at Viktor, telling him he doesn't want that, he just wants Viktor to believe that he can win more than he himself does. They head back to the rink during the ending of Georgi's free skate. When Yuuri goes onto the rink, Viktor gives him a tissue to blow his nose in. Yuuri moves to drop it into his hand, but changes direction at the last second, making Viktor bend down to catch it before it hits the ice rink. Yuuri uses that opportunity to poke the top of his head like he did previously during training. He also pats it, comforting Viktor. As Viktor watches the beginning of Yuuri's free skate, he wonders why he is smiling, not knowing that it's because Yuuri is thinking that he is an idiot. He becomes very excited during later portions of Yuuri's skate. When Yuuri changes the last jump to a quadruple flip, he is very noticeably shocked and excited. At the end of Yuuri's skate, when Yuuri skates towards him, Viktor jumps at him and kisses him, knocking Yuuri down to the ice. He tells Yuuri that that was the only way he thought he could surprise Yuuri more than Yuuri surprised him. They smile at each other. Later, Viktor informs the reporters that now that Yuuri can do a quadruple flip, he is sure to win the Rostelecom Cup in Russia. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Program Viktor didn't make too much appearance in this episode because of Makkachin having a steamed bun stuck in his throat. He appeared in the end, greeting Yuuri in the airport happily with Makkachin and kissed Yuuri's hand. He told Yuuri that he doesn't want him to retire from figure skating = meaning that he is happy with his choice as being Yuuri's coach. Skills Jumps Viktor is shown to have a very high level of skill in landing difficult jumps. His signature move is the quad flip, and he has been shown to be able to cleanly land three more quads. As such, he is able to to do at least four out of the five currently ratified quads. The only one out of the five we haven't seen him do is the quad loop. Viktor's jumping ability, of course, isn't just limited to landing quads - he's able to do a beautiful (and difficult) triple axel with a back counter entrance, and a quad toe-triple toe combination right at the end of his program. Given that he can land all these quads, he must also be able to land their triple counterparts as well. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri arouses Viktor's curiosity after a video is uploaded of Yuuri performing his free skate program "Stay Close to Me" - and doing it perfectly, at that. He decides, on his own, that he's going to fly to Japan and coach Yuuri to victory in the coming season. He even moves in as a part of his coaching, and spends most of his waking hours with Yuuri. Viktor enjoys teasing Yuuri and is very physically affectionate with him. Though Yuuri is at first not completely comfortable with the physical contact, he becomes used to it and is now comfortable with Viktor hanging off of him for prolonged periods of time.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 Viktor is inexperienced as a coach and often has difficulty learning how to properly deal with Yuuri's performance anxiety.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 Despite this, he tries his best to support Yuuri and cheer him on. He's offered many things to Yuuri, but every time Yuuri surprises him by just asking for time with Viktor, for Viktor to be Viktor, for Viktor to just be there for him. Yuuri is always surprising him because what he wants from Viktor is so different from what the rest the rest of the world wants from him, and it's a big part of why he's so enamored with Yuuri. After Yuuri attempts to end his free skate at the Cup of China with a 4F - Viktor's signature jump - Viktor is so surprised and overcome with emotion that he does the only thing he can think of to surprise Yuuri in return - he rushes over and kisses him.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 Later, it is discovered that Yuuri and Viktor had encountered each other in the banquet after the Grand Prix Final the previous year. During that party, they danced together, after which Yuuri invited him to his home and asked him to be his coach. However, Yuuri was very drunk and had no memory of this encounter when Viktor accepted this invitation and went to Hasetsu to be his coach.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 Viktor and Yuuri exchanged rings with each other in Barcelona. Viktor said that they would marry after Yuuri won gold.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 Yuri Plisetsky Viktor and Yuri shared the same coach, Yakov. Several years beforehand, Viktor had watched (and was impressed) with one of Yuri's performances. During their first meeting, Yuri and Viktor made a deal where, if Yuri were to win his Junior Grand Prix Final, then Viktor would choreograph a program for his Senior Division debut.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 2 Viktor is aware of Yuri's determined personality and uses it in order to push him. Despite his promise, Viktor blew off Yuri in order to go to Japan to coach Yuuri. Makkachin Makkachin is Viktor's beloved pet poodle and constant companion. Mari Katsuki told Yuuri by phone that Makkachin choked on steamed buns and therefore was in danger of dying. Viktor immediately went back to Japan to see his operation, leaving Yuuri with Yakov as his temporary coach.Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 8 Makkachin appears after Yuuri arrived home after the Rostelecom cup, alive and healthy.''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9 Programs Free - Stay Close to Me, Don't Ever Leave Quotes * "Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 (To Yuuri) * "You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?" (To Yuuri) * "How can someone who can't motivate others motivate himself ?"Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 5 (To Yuuri) * "''Skaters' hearts are as fragile as glass. If they're so fragile, then...Let's try shattering Yuuri's into pieces."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7(To himself) * "If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 (To Yuuri) * "This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 (To Yuuri) *"It's almost like a marriage proposal."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9(To Yuuri) *"When I get away from skating, two L words come to mind, Life and Love. I've been neglecting both for over twenty years." (To himself) *"Yuuri's life and love have taught me about a brand new world that I'd never known before." (To himself) *"If I'd stayed in Russia as a competitor, Yurio wouldn't be this motivated to fight. And, neither would I..." (To himself) *"Yuuri, you may not have realized this, but many others besides me got their L words from you." (To himself) Trivia * He is well liked by many, generally regardless of age or gender. * He has custom skates with gold blades and the Russian flag on the heels of his boots. * His favorite Japanese dish is katsudon (pork cutlet bowl), which he was introduced to by Yuuri. * He's very fond of poodles and has owned several of them. His current poodle is named Makkachin. * His Instagram account is v-nikiforov. * His signature move is the quadruple flip. * "Viktor" is the more culturally accurate spelling of "Victor." * His English voice actor also voiced Russia from Hetalia, who also speaks with a Russian accent. References Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Russia Category:Nikiforov Family Category:Men's Skaters Category:Coaches